Petit(s) frère(s)
by kalid1983
Summary: Petite incursion dans la tête de Cas alors qu'il abrite aussi Lucifer.
"Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de toi, petit frère. Que tu t'abaisserais à ce point. Que tu abandonnerais ta famille. Que tu irais jusqu'à la trahir pour un amour qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Peut-être suis-je hypocrite. Peut-être ai-je raison. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de croire en cette fraternité voulue par Père. Au début, nous n'étions que quatre, et crois-moi que c'était déjà bien assez. Père avait créé non pas des enfants mais des soldats. Peu de place pour l'insouciance. Peu de place pour les frivolités. Alors quand Père a été pris d'une folie créatrice… Mais pour Gabriel, j'aurais été prêt à tout. J'ai été prêt à tout. Jusqu'à le tuer. Pour lui épargner la souffrance… la déception… de savoir combien il avait tort. Pour sauver mes plumes aussi." (petit sourire aux lèvres)

"Tu crois me faire une faveur ?"

"Cesse de te fourvoyer, mon pauvre petit séraphin ! Nous savons toi et moi les vraies raisons de ton sacrifice. Non pas qu'elles m'intéressent réellement, mais pour toi… Tu n'as pas plus de raison de vouloir survivre que moi de laisser ce monde subsister. Rejeté par ta propre famille au nom de misérables primates qui ont quitté trop tôt leur fourrure et leurs arbres. Abandonné par ceux que tu considères comme tes amis. Privé de puissance et de pouvoirs. Ta grâce, l'essence même de ce que tu es, est tellement insignifiante que tu en viens à croire que c'est ce que tu es vraiment. Un ange sans ailes, sans foi, sans but. Désespéré. Désespérant. Pathétique. Crois-tu vraiment que ton sacrifice effacera tes fautes ? Mais regarde les choses en face, mon petit séraphin. J'ai passé des millénaires enfermé dans une cage en Enfer. J'attends toujours un geste de Père. Son Pardon. Oui, je veux qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. La souffrance. L'humiliation. Toutes ces années perdues au profit d'une Création imparfaite."

"Tu blasphèmes."

"Tu es mal placé pour me faire la leçon. Tu t'es pris pour Dieu, si je me souviens bien, et maintenant pour le Diable. C'est malin ! Choisis ton camp !"

"Je l'ai choisi depuis longtemps, bien avant de te dire oui et de t'accorder asile. Je me bats pour les humains, pour la beauté de leur monde, aussi imparfaits soient-ils. Et tu vois, l'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que tu vas y participer. Involontairement certes, mais tu auras un rôle à jouer. Parce que si tu veux détruire toi-même ce monde que tu exècres, il te faudra d'abord le sauver des Ténèbres. A moins que tu ne comptes mourir au champ d'honneur, mais ça j'en doute. Ton ego surdimensionné ne te le permettra jamais. Ton instinct de survie, mon sens du sacrifice : même combat. Je ne pense pas en ressortir vivant ; je ne donne pas cher de ta peau non plus, archange ou non. Il s'agit de la sœur de Père après tout ; la sous-estimer serait une erreur."

"Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir. Verser dans la sensiblerie n'est pas digne d'un ange de ton rang et ne te rendra pas plus humain. Tu veux mourir, libre à toi, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans mon agenda."

"Je ne veux pas mourir. Je m'y prépare. Pour eux."

"Les Winchester."

"Les humains."

"Dean Winchester."

"Il n'y a pas de plus beau sacrifice que celui qu'on ne fait pas pour soi."

"Ils t'ont corrompu… éloigné de ta véritable famille… Ils se sont servis de toi…. Ils ont abusé de ta naïveté et de ta gentillesse… Ils ont provoqué ta Chute… Ils t'ont abandonné… Et tu les regardes avec plus de dévotion que tu n'en as jamais eu pour Père ?"

"Parce qu'ils en valent la peine. Père les a créés à son image. Il les a créés pour nous. Non pas comme des ennemis, mais comme des frères."

"Les humains n'ont rien en commun avec les anges, encore moins avec les archanges !"

"Nous sommes tous des fils de Dieu."

"Ils sont bourrés de défauts."

"Nous ne sommes pas si parfaits que nous le laissons croire et eux ont encore tellement à apprendre de leurs aînés."

"Ils sont fragiles."

"C'est pour ça que nous devons les protéger."

"Nous ne sommes pas leurs baby-sitters !"

"Tu as raison. Nous sommes bien plus. Une famille. Avec ses hauts et ses bas. Des frères. C'est vrai qu'ils sont parfois agaçants, mais ils n'en restent pas moins attachants. Tout à la fois indisciplinés et attentifs, ils suscitent l'amour comme la haine. A l'image de Notre Père à tous, ils sont tout et son contraire. Ils sont nos petits frères."

"Et pour eux, tu serais prêt à tout…"

"A tout. Même au pire."


End file.
